


This Is Hell

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Brainwashed Castiel, Childhood Trauma, College Student Sam, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Daddy Kink, Dark Dean Winchester, Demons, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infantilism, Insanity, Kidnapped Castiel, Kinda in the sam way with Bela and Cas, King of the Crossroads, Lawyer Sam, Little Dinker, M/M, Murder, Pain Kink, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy Kink, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Serial Killers, Sexual Fantasy, Torture, Torturer Dean, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Undercover As Gay, Wetting, child birth, kinda i mean Cas thinks of Dean as his father and he is the son, lip biting, strange death, young!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever we plant in our subconscious mind and nourish with repetition and emotion will one day become a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Only the Beginning

“Please, let me go.” He cried. “I never did anything to you. Please, let me go. I have to go to the bathroom.”

A tall man walked into the room with a smug smile. “I hear someone has other duties to perform.”

The younger man sobbed. “Please, let me go.” He begged. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Now, why would I let you go to the bathroom? You have been nothing but a bad boy ever since we got here.” He leaned down in the younger man face. “You almost got us caught.”

“Please.” He cried. “Please…Let me go.”

The man smack the young man in the face. “Shut up!”

“Dean!” A female snapped while entering the room. “What are you yelling for?”

“He is begging again.” Dean grunted as the woman walked over to Dean. She wrapped her arms around Dean. “He’s been a very bad boy, Bela.”

She grabbed the young man’s chin. “What’s the matter, sugar?”

“I-I-I have to go to the bathroom…bad.” Bella smiled and looked back at Dean. She ran her hand down the young boy’s torso until she touched right under the boy’s belly button. She put pressure on his bladder. “No, please, stop!”

The man and woman laughed. “Why is someone going to have an accident?” Dean smirked.

“Yes, please, let me go to the bathroom.” The boy cried. “Please!”

“What do you think, baby? Should we let little Castiel go to the bathroom?” Bela asked looking over at the man.

Dean walked over to Castiel and crouched down in front of him. “Yeah, sure.” Dean ran his hand from his knees to his stomach and with his thumbs he pressed firmly on Cas’s bladder. Cas scream and sobbed. A wet patch began to form on his demin jeans. “There you go, sweetheart. I helped you started and now you can finish yourself.

He sobbed and hung his head to his chest. He kept the flow going. The patch grew big and began to drip off the chair. He felt his hands getting untied, as well with his legs. Next thing he knew he was being lifted off the chair. He felt someone rub his back. He opened his eyes and Dean was holding him. He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

“Let it all out, buddy.” Dean whispered.

Cas heard the water running as they entered a different room. “How is he?” Bela asked.

“Humiliated more or less.” Dean adjusted Cas on his hip. “Can you tell Mommy what you are going to be now?”

Cas looked at Bela. “Imma be a good boy.”

“Good, Dean, baby, put Cassie in the tub. He need a bath.” She smiled. Dean undressed Cas and slowly lowered Cas into the bath and stood and looked at Bella.

“I need to go out tonight. I’m getting the shakes, laying low like this for more than a few days.” Dean cupped Bela’s face.

“No, Dean, one more day, baby. We need to make sure Castiel is nice and cooperative.”

Dean kissed the woman forehead. “Sam and I are going out for a beer. I was going to come back with some hot barkeep so we could play while buster brown sleeps.”

Bela kissed him and placed her hand on his chest. “Be careful. I need you with me.”

“I wouldn’t go for if I wasn’t sure it was safe, especially with Sammy.” Dean took Bela’s hands. “I’m gonna be find, Bel. Just clean Cas up and put him in goodnight pants, give him his paci and blankie then tell him a story.”

“I know how to put the sweet tart to bed.” Bela smiled. “Come back in one piece.”

“I will, Sammy, don’t know about what we do. Sammy is in the dark about us, Cas, our lives.” Dean walked out.

Bela bathed Cas and got out his clothes. “Mommy, I’m a big boy. I don’t need a diaper.”

“I’m locking your bedroom door for the night when I leave. It’s not going to be unlocked until tomorrow morning after me and Daddy have had breakfast.”

“But, Mommy, I’m 9 years old. I can go to the bathroom by myself.”

“Cassie, Daddy and I have told you many times that bedtime you can’t potty. Cas, baby, how long have you been with Mommy and Daddy?”

“Six years.” Cas whispered as Bela pulled a diaper on him.

“What is your job?”

“Distract or help blend in, so we don’t get caught.” Cas sat up. “If the police come freak out and panic, but get out of the way so Daddy can attack.”

“Good boy, now, it’s bedtime.” She handed him the blue blanket and a stuffed raccoon. “You Mommy and Daddy love you, right?”

He nodded and smiled. “I know. I’m sorry I almost got you and Daddy caught. I deserved that punishment. I got scared.”

“I know, sugar. Tomorrow is going to be better right?”

“Yes, Mommy.” He nodded as Bela put Cas’s paci in his mouth. She got up and turned the light off and shut the door and locked it.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%** _

“Sammy, I’m serious.” Dean remarked.

“You just got here Dean. You’ve been in town what three days and now you’re leaving again. You come around once a year, can’t you stay longer.”

“I wish I could, Sammy. Stanford is a pretty school but I can’t stand being in one place for too long.”

“Where are you going then?”

“I don’t know.” Dean looked at the TV.

_‘Another murder by the nationwide serial killers The Hellraisers. After tonight they head count of dead changes to 74 in 6 years. We have still not yet identified the two killers. We do know that it is one woman and one man and they may be holding a young boy captive. The man should be a tad over 6 feet tall, in his early to mid-thirties. The woman is around 5’8” in her early thirties.’_

“I don’t understand this.” Dean pointed towards the TV. Sam gave a sideways then looked at the TV.

“How do you not understand that?” Sam looked at Dean. “The police are doing a crappy job and people are still dying from those two maniacs.”

“That’s not what I don’t understand. I mean, how after 6 years they still have found those two. With the kid they have it should have slowed them down.”

“I actually did some research about this case.”

“Oh, Sammy, does Mr. Future Lawyer Man, want to become a detective.” Dean mocked.

“Shuddup, Jerk.” Sam punched Dean’s shoulder. “I mean, I wanted to know who the little boy they took was. I wanted to know why those two took him.”

“What have to found out?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“His name is Castiel Novak. He would be around 9 now. He was kidnapped when he was 3, after the Hellraisers murdered his parents and three brothers and his sister in their beds. Why they took him an didn’t kill him is a mystery.”

“Maybe watching your parents and siblings die, leaving you alone, forced to live with the people who murdered them, is the ultimate form of torture for a small child.” Dean said getting into his own head. “I mean being so young torture could morph the kids mind and soon you could change his reality.”

“Dean?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m perfect. Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean looked around the bar. He had to bring someone home for him and Bel.

“You’re scanning the bar as if you’re looking for someone. You tensed up when you saw that new report and then started talking about your theory about the kid they kidnapped.”

Dean spotted a handsome waiter. “I’m fine, Sammy. I think we have had enough to drink. I’m gonna hit the head then head on home.”

Sam nodded. “Dean, come and visit more often. Jess would love to meet you.” Sam smiled and stood. “See you later, Dean.”

Dean nodded and head towards the bathroom. Once he saw Sam leave he walked over the waiter. “Hey, sweet cheeks.”

The waiter looked up. “What can I do for you?”

“You could tell me when you shift ends.” Dean smiled.

“I’m sorry, pal, I don’t swing that way.” The waiter’s face blushed.

“That’s my mistake.” Dean nodded. “But I can’t tell when you’re lying. I can’t also tell you’re still in the see through closet and are a very confident top. You like to get you dick sucked not to suck a dick. You would rather fuck a boy’s asshole as if it was a girls pussy just because you like guys better than girls, but you can’t completely commit.”

The waiter nodded. “That’s good. I get off in 10 minutes. We could go to my house, I have oils.”

“But, I have toys.” Dean cocked a smile and leaned forwards.

“Toys beat oils. Let me clock out and grab my things.” The waiter smiled. Dean waiting at the bar until the waiter showed back up.

“I don’t think you ever told me your name.” Dean smiled as they walked to Dean’s car.

“I’m Shawn. What’s your name?” Dean stayed silent and locked the door. He drove out fo the parking lot and down the road. “I didn’t hear you, what’s your name?”

“Don’t worry about my name.” Dean deadpanned and pulled into a parking spot of a sketchy apartment complex. Dean looked over at the man and got into his lap and hungrily kissed Shawn. “How about we go inside and get more comfortable.”

Shawn followed Dean to the door. Dean unlocked the door. He let Shawn in first and locked the door behind him. “Nice place you got here. Looks a lot better on the inside than it does on the outside.”

“My wife and I try to keep the place nice and clean. We aren’t here for long. We come in spurts.”

“Wait, you and your wife?” Shawn spun around on his heels. That’s when Dean grabbed his shoulders.

“Oops, I wasn’t supposed to tell you about that, yet. It was supposed to be a surprise.” Dean dragged him to the master bedroom. When they entered the room the bed wasn’t turned down and there was no “toys”.

“What’s going on here?” Shawn asked squirming out of Dean’s grip. It seemed to easy to squeeze out of the tall man’s grip.

“What’s wrong, Shawn-y? Not in the mood anymore?” Dean smiled. He walked over to the waiter and sat him in the one chair in the room. Dean kept a firm grip on the man. Soon Shawn’s hands were cuffed behind the chair and his feet tied to each leg on the chair. He was gagged with duct tape.

Dean walked to the doorway and a woman appeared. “Is he down?”

“I think so.” She replied looking over Dean’s shoulder. “What did you bring?”

Dean placed his hands on Bela’s hips. “I brought something just for you, baby. You can do whatever you want. Before you do you know what, he should watch.”

Bella smiled. “I love you.”

“Once you’re finished I’ll hide the body and we leave in the morning.”

The man freaked out and tried to scream. “What’s his name?”

“Shawn.” Dean looked over at him. “So, how about you get start? I’ll do whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Bela walked over to the man. She sat in his lap and grabbed his chin. “My husband has a good taste in men. He picked you out on his own preferences. Lucky for me, I like his taste in men.”

The man was breathing heavy through his nose. After three hours of groping and slow stripping, then cuts and punches, Shawn was completely naked with his clothes cut off him. Bela was just wearing his black lacy silk panties and Dean was laying on his side, propping his head up with his hand. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and his penis was pulled out and Dean slowly stroked it as Bela tortured the young bartender.

Bela turned around to find Dean smiling with his head tilted back with his eyes closed letting hums pass his lips lightly. Bela crawled onto the bed to Dean. She pushed Dean back and took a hold on Dean’s dick. Dean hooked his thumbs in Bela’s panties. He sat up and he pulled them off and Bel stripped Dean’s of the boxers.

Dean thumbed over both her nipples and Bela threw her head back and let out a moan. Dean grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Dean kissed the side of her face and ran his finger threw her wavy long hair. She pulled back and Dean pushed her onto her back. He lifted Bela’s leg onto his shoulder and slid two fingers into Bela’s awaiting pussy. He looked over at Shawn.

He was looking away with his eye shut. “HEY! LOOK OVER HERE AND KEEP THEM OPEN!” Dean yelled.

Shawn quickly looked over at the couple. “Baby, I’m ready.” Bela moved her leg and wrapped them around Dean’s waist. Dean slid his throbbing hard muscle into Bela hard and She pulled at Dean’s hair.

Dean wasn’t being gently. Bela liked it rough. “Come for me, baby. I’m not going to last much longer.” Dean asked after running his hand down her body and squeezing his titties.

They came at about the same time. They both looked at each other and kissed softly and Dean lifted Bela up until she was sitting up. “Ready, doll baby?” Dean gently bite Bela’s ear.

She stood and walked over to Shawn who at this moment was a mess. In massive pain, has a boner from what he just saw and terrified for his life. Tears ran down his face. Bela sat in his lap and traced a heart with her pocket knife on his chest. Dean had walked out of the room and came back moments later. Shawn couldn’t see what he had brought in until it was too late.

A plastic bag was the murder weapon. Bela and Dean agreed that they didn’t want their murder scene to be bloody. They suffocated them and them hide their body where they slit the throat just to make sure.

By four o’clock in the morning Dean was back from hiding the body and Bela cleaned out and they had fallen asleep.

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*&^%$#** _

Dean woke to a phone. “Hello?”

“Dean, did you hear what happened last night?” Sam practically yelled into the phone.

“No, I was sleeping. What happened?”

“A bartender was murdered last night. He worked at the bar we were at last night. Apparently he left for the night shortly after we left. That means we were in the same room as the murder. People think it was the Hellraisers because of the ways he died.”

“Suffocated then slit throat?”

“Yeah, Dean, you have to think. We were close to death last night. They could have chosen one of us to kill.”

“Sammy, calm down, we are alive and that’s the good part.”

“Are you heading out today?”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna head up to Bobby’s place for a few days.”

“Ok, can you come back soon? Like Christmas?”

“Maybe Sammy. Depends on where I am in the country. Sammy, keep your nose clean and in those books.”

“Gotcha, Dean. Talk to you later.”

“You bet, bye Sammy.” Dean hung up and turned over and wrapped an arm around Bela and placed his chin in the crook of her neck. “You smell like sex.”

“Good morning to you.”

“It’s time to wake up and fix…” Dean looked over at the clock and saw it was almost noon. “…Lunch. You go fix that and make Cas’s lunch too. I’ll get him.”

Bela sat up and they both threw on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. Dean unlocked the bedroom door and stepped inside and flicked on the light. Cas had two rules at night. He couldn’t leave the room and couldn’t turn on the lights. Cas was sitting on his bed playing with two stuffed animals.

Dean sat across from him. “What are you playing?”

“They are fighting in a battle.” Cas proclaimed.

“Can the fight pause for a while?”

Cas set the stuffed animals aside. “Yeah, Steven lost anyway, he always does.” Dean smirked.

Dean lifted Cas into his arms and felt the diaper. It was pretty full. “How many times did you go in your diaper, buddy?”

“Three…I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Why are you sorry?” Dean laid him on the bed and pulled off his pajama bottoms.

“I told Mommy that I didn’t need a diaper at night because I’m a big boy.” Cas sniffed. “Then I peed in the diaper three times.”

Dean threw the soiled diaper in the trash and strapped on a new one. “Ok, new rule, you’re not a big boy anymore. No more potty for you. 24/7 diaper usage. If you pee in the diaper tell me and Mommy and we will change you.”

Cas blushed. “What about poop?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Dean gave a smug grin. He helped Cas into his clothes for the day and walked into the kitchen. Bela pulled Dean aside as Cas was eating. “What, Bel?”

“We didn’t use a condom, last night…we didn’t use any protection.”

“I thought you were on birth control.”

“We couldn’t afford it.” Bel bit her nails. Dean took her hands. “If you get pregnant we go underground. If it’s around the holidays we can dye Cas’s hair and he could be your son, but not mine but the child you either would be carrying or just had would be mine. Cas’s name wouldn’t be Cas either.”

Bela nodded close to tears. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what we’ll do.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “What if Cas doesn’t do well with little kids? What if he hates little kids? We could get caught. We will get sent to jail, or prison…or the death sentence.”

“Bel, sugar blossom, we will definitely get the death sentence. You know how many people we…put in their place…in the last ten years. Cas will love kids. You know how he plays with his stuffed animals. We won’t get caught, baby, not yet. We aren’t done.” Dean cupped Bela’s face. “We don’t even know if you are pregnant or not yet, so let’s just set that aside for a moment. How about this? I will do all the heavy lifting until we know. I won’t drink any alcohol with you until we know. We are in this together. We have always been in this together.”

She nodded and Dean pulled her in close and ran his fingers through her hair. “Thank you, baby. Thanks for last night.”

“It was nothing, baby. You have a way with a blade. So clean and graceful.” Dean smiled. “You are so beautiful.”

“I love how rough and deep you are with a blade.” That’s when they felt a tug on their pants leg. Dean looked down and Cas was staring up at them.

“Daddy, why is Mommy crying?”

Dean lifted the boy up and Cas wiped Bela’s tears. “Mommy was just a little fearful. Come on, let me and Mommy eat some lunch if you are finished.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*&^%$#%** _

_‘We are entering the 5 th month of silence from the nationwide serial killers The Hellraisers have been dominate. Christmas is coming soon, be careful.’_

“Alright, Cas, sweetie, your name is Jimmy Talbot. You can still call me Mommy and Daddy…Daddy. Ok, buddy?”

Dean helped him out of the car and lead him to Bela. He knocked on the apartment door and waited a moment. It opened to realize a blonde haired woman. “Hi, who are you?”

Dean smiled. “Hi, Is Sam Winchester here?”

“Yeah, who may you be?” She smiled.

“I’m Dean. Sam’s brother.”

The woman lit up and opened the door wide open. “Dean! Sam has talked about you so much!” She flung herself into his arms. “I’m Jess.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Jess.” Dean stepped back. “Jess, this is my pregnant girlfriend, Bela, and her son, Jimmy.”

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone. Sam told me that you don’t stay with one girl for too long.” Jess said as Dean lifted the little boy into his arms.

“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. Is Sammy home?”

“Yeah, you go spend time with your brother. Me and…Bela can get to know each other.” Jess smiled as they stepped into the apartment. “Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“We have some visitors.” Jess walked into the living room.

“Dean, let me carrying, Jimmy.”

Dean put Cas on the ground. “No, Jimmy, buddy, go sit on the couch.”

“Dean…” Bela sighed.

“Bel, we talked bout this. Jimmy weigh around 60 pounds. I can carry him fine, but I’m not letting you hold him.” Dean rubbed Bela’s slight belly bump.

“How far along are you?” Jess asked looking around for Sam. Bela rubbed her stomach and placed a hand on her back. “Sam? Are you coming?

They heard footsteps and Sam’s voice. “Who’s here?”

Dean turned and smiled. “Hiya, Sammy.”

“Dean? You came!” Sam exclaimed pulling Dean into a hug. He tensed from a moment. “Uh, hello.”

“Hi, Sam. Dean has told me a lot about you. I’m Bela, Dean’s wi…girlfriend.”

Sam smirked and walked over to Bela. “It’s nice to meet you, Bela. I’m sorry, but it sounded a lot like you almost said wife.”

Bela smiled. “Dean, I think we should tell them.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Ok, Sam, Jess, this is my wife, Bela.”

Jess covered her smile with her hands and Sam was quiet. “How long?”

The two looked down at their feet. “You wouldn’t believe us?” Dean replied.

“How long, Dean? Bela looks no further than 5 months. So what, 3-4 months now?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “12…”

“12 months… a year?”

“No…12 _years._ Sammy, I have been married to Bela for 12 years.”

Sam pointed at Dan about to say something but retreated. “That was the year you began all sketchy and drifted in and out of town.”

“Yeah, that’s when me and Bela decided to shag ass and get out of town” Dean walked over to Sam.

“You were gone and left me with Dad. You weren’t there when…” Sam teared up. “You weren’t there when they came and…and murdered Dad. You weren’t there when they tied him up and placed him in the doorway to my room with the plastic bag still tightly wrapped over his head with the knife submerged through the top of his skull. You weren’t there because you went off and got married and for _12 damn years_ you didn’t tell anybody.”

“I wasn’t going to let my wife experience Dad. Dad died 5 years ago. You knew where I was. You knew I didn’t run away because of you. You had nothing to do on why I left.”

“You didn’t see the sight of Dad’s dead body in my doorway when I woke up that morning. That could have been me, Dean.”

“IT WASN’T YOU! IT WAS DAD! Stop living in the past, Sammy.” Dean snapped and Sam went silent. “It’s time to get past that. You have a beautiful woman on your arms and a law degree in the near future. You are becoming something.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean felt a tug on his leg. “Daddy.”

Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes. “What is it, bud?” Cas motioned for Dean to come closer. He whispered something in Dean’s ear and he rose to his feet and lifted Cas into his arms. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall, Dean, I think Jimmy can go to the bathroom by himself.” Sam motioned to the hallway.

“I was just going to show him where it is. Come on, Sam.” Dean grunted.

Dean carried Cas down the hall. “Cas, buddy, Mommy and I brought the easy slip on pullups for you if want to use those. If you pee in the pull up you can change yourself while we’re here.”

“But, pull ups are for big boys. I want Daddy to change me, I’m your baby boy.” Cas asked as Dean took off the soiled diaper.

“We are only here until the day after Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas eve. Once the day of Christmas comes around we are going to another town. We are gonna find the next one.”

“Who, Daddy?”

“Mommy said she wanted to find a lady for Daddy.”

Cas stepped into the pull up. “Daddy, can I help?”

“Do you have an idea, pal?”

“Mommy can take me to the doctor. You taught me to throw up on demand. Mommy could take a nurse.”

Dean smiled. He ruffled Cas’s hair. “That’s a great idea, baby boy. We’ll talk to Mommy about that when we leave.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Cas replied as they walked out of the bathroom.

_******* _


	2. Silence is Not Always a Good Thing

It was late and Dean sat at the kitchen table writing in his journals. One was for Cas and the other was for him and Bela. He was focused on his planning that he didn’t hear anybody sit down across from him.

“Watcha writing?” Sam voiced.

Dean flinched. “Fuck, Sammy. Warn a guy.” Dean wiped a hand down his face and shut his journal. “It’s nothing…just a journal. I do this every night.”

“When does Jimmy go back to school?”

“He doesn’t go to school. Bela home schools him.”

“How does he make friends?” Sam placed his hands on the table.

“Are you hinting something, Sammy?” Dean smiled and took his journals. “Jimmy has friends. They are also homeschooled.”

“Dean, it’s not healthy for a child to be raised on the road.”

“I’m going to bed, Sammy. Good night.” Dean stood and walked into the guest bedroom. Bela was reading a book with a hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently. “What are you still doing up?”

She looked up and brought a finger to her lips. She looked over at the sleeping boy on the cot at the end of the bed. “He’s asleep.”

Dean grinned and quietly shut and locked the door. He crawled up onto the bed and over to Bela. “Is the baby keeping you up, Bel?”

“Do you having anything get him to quiet down?” She whispered.

“Babies like to be rocked to sleep.” Dean whispered in her ear.

“We can’t do that, Cas is right there.” She pointed again the little boy sleeping.

Dean ran a hand down her torso. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

She smiled and cupped Dean’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. Soon they were naked. Dean planted another kiss to Bela’s lips. Bela ran her hands through Dean’s hair as Dean bit her bottom lips and spread her legs and held them up by the unders of her knees. He plunged his long length into Bela. He rocked at a steady pace.

“Feels so good, baby.” Bela choked out a whisper. Dean hummed in agreement…unable to speak for it would come out in a scream. Dean rocked harder and harder until he climaxed. “Dean…”

Dean came in and filled Bela up. “That was great.” Dean smiled.

“You said it.”

“It was even better with these bigger than ever before.” Dean cupped Bela’s milk filled breast.

“It’s time to go to sleep. You rocked the baby to sleep.”

**_& ^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*(_ **

_‘We are now in the 8 th month of the silence of the Hellraisers. We don’t know whether to be terrified or relieved. This could actually be the end of their 6 year killing spree.’_ Dean flicked off the TV and looked over at Cas.

“Cas, bud, I’m going to teach you a little lesson.”

“What Daddy?”

Dean patted his lap and Cas walked over and Dean lifted the boy into his lap. “Do you remember how long Mommy and Daddy have been doing their job?”

“16 years.” Cas nodded.

“And how old was Daddy?”

“18.”

“What did Mommy and I tell you the reason we let the police find the bodies 6 years ago?”

“Because doing your job but hiding the evidence where one would find it wasn’t as fun as letting the police find the bodies but have no leads.”

Dean ruffled Cas’s hair. “Good boy, now you have been hearing on the news that the Hellraisers…Mommy and Daddy…have gone silence for 8 months now. They think it’s over. What do you think?”

“Mommy is 8 months pregnant with the baby. You stopped for a break so Mommy doesn’t hurt herself or the baby.”

“Good job, bub. Now, we have a lady in Mine and Mommy’s room.”

“Are you going to let me watch?”

“Only if you stay on the bed and out of the way.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas nodded and hopped off Dean’s lap. He took Cas’s hand and they walked into the bedroom.

The woman was tied up by her wrist and ankles with a gag in her mouth. She was sobbing and pulling at the restraints and was shocked when she saw the little boy entered the room and hop on the bed.

“Hey, baby boy, are you gonna watch Mommy and Daddy work?” Bela asked with her hands on her back.

“Yes, Mommy. I won’t mess up this time.” Cas hugged Bela.

“I know you won’t, sugar.” Bela smiled and watched Dean walked over to the woman.

“I’m going to take the gag off. If you scream…you will get punched.” Dean said and removed the gag.

“What do you want from me? I didn’t do anything to you.” She cried.

“Well, I don’t care about you, I don’t know you, I don’t wanna know you. I do wanna do a lot things to you.”

“Please, don’t kill me. I won’t tell anybody. I don’t know you. Please, I have a son and a daughter at home.”

“Babe, what do you have to say to that statement?”

Bela rubbed her stomach firmly. “I would have to say I don’t care about you, your children, your parents, or your grandparents.”

“Please! Let me go. My daughter’s ballet class is over in half an hour. My son has soccer until 4.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Ok, bub, what do you think that?” Dean looked over to Cas.

“Daddy, when are you going to make her stop talking?”

Dean walked over to the woman and crouched down in front of her and traced a figure eight with his pocket knife on her thigh. “I’m deciding whether to kill you fast or slow.”

“Please, no.” The woman begged. Bel groaned and sat down on the bed. Dean looked at his watch. “Wh-what’s going on with her?”

“How are you doing, baby?” Dean turned his head away from the woman.

“I need you over here, babe.” She groaned and threw her head back. Dean stood and walked over to her and crawled on to the bed and took her hand with both of his and kissed her knuckles then rubbed her belly and kissed her temple.

“I’m right here, baby.” Dean slowly rubbed Bela’s stomach and held her hand. “Just ride it out. They are just a minute and a half apart. “Go start the bath water, bub. Do it just like Mommy showed you the other day.”

Cas ran out of the bedroom and into the master bathroom. Dean looked at Bela then at the woman. “Are you good, baby? Do you want me to fast?”

She nodded. “I’ll go help with the bath.”

Dean grabbed a plastic bag. “Here we go.”

“No, no, no, no, please! I’ll do anything you want. Please!” Dean shook his head and began to slid the bag over her head. “NO!”

Dean pulled the bag backwards and she struggled and soon went limp. Dean rushed into the bathroom and found Bela naked in the filling tub keeping Cas calm. “Cassie, baby, Mommy is ok. The baby is coming now.”

“But Mommy, you’re hurting. I don’t want you hurting.” Cas cried. Dean picked up Cas.

He set Cas on the bed rough. “Castiel, don’t make me smack the tar outta you. The pain Mommy is in is the good pain. The baby we have been planning for is coming. I need you to be a good boy.”

“Daddy, please let me stay with Mommy! I will be a good boy!”

“Stop with the tears, buddy. You can sit on the side of the tub and hold Mommy’s hand but you must do what I say when I say, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy.”

“Maybe, if you’re a really good boy and do everything we ask and get to our next destination, Mommy and Daddy will make you feel good.”

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$** _

“Argh! Dean!” Bela yelled.

“I’m right here, Bel.” Dean leaned over the tub.

“Get in the damn tub and help me!” She yelled tilting her head back.

Dean threw off his shirt and pulled off his pants and boxers and stepped into the cramped tub between Bela’s legs. “You’re doing good, Bel.”

“Mommy, you can do this. You told me that pain is only a temporary sensation.” Cas wiped the hair out of Bela’s face.

“Thank you, baby. Go grab the things were told you about the other day.” Cas got up and ran into the kitchen. “ARGH!”

The little baby boy slid out and Dean pulled it out of the water and Cas ran in with a towel, shoe lace, and scissors. “Thank you, baby boy. Go pack up your stuff and put it by the front door.”

An hours later they were out of the house and on the road with all their stuff pack, the town in the rear view mirror and Bela resting in the passenger seat. Dean dialed 9-1-1 on his burner.

_‘9-1-1, what is your emergency?’_

“Hi, uh—um…I’ve heard screaming and yelling in this apartment an hour ago and now I think I hear a baby crying. I’m at the River Front Apartment Complex. The crying is coming from room 2E.”

_‘Sir,we are sending police and a paramedic your way. What is your name?’_

“My name is…” Dean said as he rolled down his window and chuck the phone out and closed the window back shut and took his cell and dialed another number.

_‘Hello?’_

“Hey Sammy.”

_‘Dean? Why are you calling? You sound upset…’_

“We lost the baby, Sammy. We lost our baby girl. The cord was wrapped around her neck and she was blue in the face and we could get her back.”

_‘Oh my God, Dean.’_

“We are ok. I mean these things happen, right?”

_‘Take care of yourself, Dean. Don’t go into that place Dad went when Mom died.’_

‘I won’t, Sammy. Talk to you later.” Dean hung up and looked at Bela sleeping next to him. He looked into the rear view mirror. Cas was holding tight to his favorite stuffed animal and looking out the window. “Cas, when we get to our next stop Mommy is going to rest and sleep and I’m going to keep my promise to make you feel good.”

“Ok Daddy.” Cas smiled. “I want you to make me feel good.”

**_***_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, things are getting really messed up and seriously wrong...but that is my goal. If you want to see something in this story, like a kink, or a different ind of murder...i'm open for suggestions :P


	3. Daddy Is Always Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Things are getting even weirder...(if possible)

“How does that feel, baby boy?” Dean smiled.

Cas gripped the fabric of Dean’s pants. He arched his back into Dean. “Daddy…”

Dean kissed Cas’s jaw and gently pulled Cas’s little hard muscle. “Do you like Daddy playing with your dinker?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas moaned tightening his grip on Dean’s jean clad leg. Cas brought his right arm to Dean’s shoulder. Cas’s skin felt cool against Dean’s naked chest.

“You are so pretty like this, baby boy.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear.

Cas tensed up and gasped with a rush a pleasure consumed him. “Daddy…” rolled off Cas’s tongue before he went limp.

“Did that feel good, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. That felt really good.” Cas panted. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You did good today. You deserved that.” Cas stood for a moment and pulled up his pull up and pajama pants. He looked over at Dean shyly. He looked like he wanted to ask for something. Dean would do anything for Cas…within reason. “What do you want, bub?”

“Can I kiss Daddy for a little while before bedtime?” Cas twirled his thumb. Dean smiled and spread his arms open as an invitation. Dean sat up so Cas could sit facing him in his lap. Cas gently cupped Dean’s jaw with his tiny hands and leaned in and gently touched his youthful lips to Dean’s older, more mature ones. Dean kissed back with more force.

Dean had taught Cas how to kiss when he turned 7. It was the same day Dean and Bela taught him to feel good. Dean liked to gently stroke Cas’s little dinker, as Cas likes to call it, as for Bela likes to pleasure Cas with putting two or three finger in his cute little boy hole. Cas likes giving Bela butterfly kisses or simple little pecks but liked the long lasting forceful kisses with Dean.

Dean turned his head and ran his finger through Cas’s hair and Cas gently bit Dean’s bottom lip. Right as it happened Cas sat straight up and covered his mouth and instantly Dean could see the tears building up in Cas’s eyes. He had hurt Daddy. “Cas, buddy, don’t cry. I’m ok, sweetie. You didn’t hurt me.”

Cas let out a muffled whimper and shook his head. Two tears fell from his eyes and a choked out cry left his covered lips. Dean gently moved the little boys hands and wiped away the tears. “I was a bad boy, Daddy. I need to be punished. I bit you after you have told me no.”

“Cas, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“But I was a bad boy.” Cas cried.

“Do you wanna keep kissing Daddy?” Dean said sternly.

“Yes, but I was bad boy.” Cas sobbed and now Dean was getting annoying.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Castiel. You either stop crying or I will punish you because you won’t stop crying for no _good_ reason.”

Cas didn’t stop. Dean stood and lifted Cas into his arms and walked into the bedroom that Cas would be sleeping in. He set Cas on the floor and grabbed a zip-tie and strapped his wrist to the leg of the bed. Dean stripped off Cas’s pants and pull up. He left the room and came back with three water bottles. He opened them all. He stood. “I want all three of those bottles drank by the time Mommy and me come in here in the morning. You better not pee on the floor or you’re gonna get it.”

Dean shut and locked the door for the night. They were going to be heading to their house close by Bobby’s for a little while, while Bela recovered and then they would be back on the road.

**_& ^%$#@$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*_ **

_‘The Hellraisers were at it again. After their supposed silence an anonymous 9-1-1 phone call a woman was found suffocated with her stomach cut open and her organ on either side of her with a new born baby placed inside her stomach cavity. Blood work was done to match the baby with her and the baby was not hers. The mother and the father of the baby are not in any hospital records. We believe the baby is the Hellriasers which would be the reason for the silence over the past 8 ½ months.’_

**_& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#^%$%^_ **

Dean woke up from something but he didn’t know what. He sat up and looked around. He had no idea what woke him up.

“DADDY! DADDY!!” He heard a loud squeal of panic.

Dean looked at the clock and it was merely 5:30 in the morning. Dean was surprised Cas had lasted this long. He slowly stood and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and head towards the locked bedroom door. “Cas, you better have drank all three of those bottles.”

“Yes! Yes! Daddy!” Cas screamed.

Dean fumbled with the locked for a while before slowly opening the door and seeing three empty water bottle and a little boy squirming around holding his little dinker tightly. Tears streamed down his face. He leg was restless. “Ok, buddy. I’m gonna let your wrist free.” Dean pulled out his pocket knife and cut off the zip-tie. Cas’s freed hand went straight to his dinker with the other.

Dean could clearly see the bulge of Cas’s bladder. “Daddy, I’m not gonna make to the bathroom.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked placing his hands on his hips.

Cas franticly nodded and moved a little and revealed tiny little dribbles on the carpet. It was just a few drops and Dean knew Cas wouldn’t just let a dribble out with the threat of a beating on the hook. Dean walked over to Cas’s bag slowly and watched Cas squirm. He searched through the bag slowly. “Daddy, hurry!”

He pulled out a diaper and unfolded it. He lifted Cas onto the diaper and strapped the tab around Cas’s waist. Cas held his diaper clad crotch because he knew better to finish the punishment without permission. “What have you learned, Castiel?”

“Do what Daddy says.” Cas blurted out. “Daddy is always right.”

“Good, now stand up.” Dean ordered. Cas whimpered. “If you leak it will go into the diaper.”

Cas slowly stood and flinched once and Dean knew a dribble came out. “Daddy.”

“Just a little longer, bub.” Dean nodded. “You gotta walk yourself to the living room when your pull ups are. I want you to pull out the clothes you are going to wear today from in here then go get your pull up and waiting for me.”

“But….”

“No Butts, now go.” Dean walked into the bedroom. He got dressed and walked out of the room and saw Cas holding his crotch and biting his lower lip. He was hopping from one foot to the other. His clothes were thrown on the couch with a pull up.

Dean walked over to the couch and looked at the clothes. He heard Cas choke out a whimper. “Daddy, it’s coming out.”

“Let come out, baby boy. It’s ok, you can go.” Dean nodded and sat down on the couch. Cas slowly descended to the ground and hung his head to his chest. “What are you upset about, Castiel? I told you months ago that your diapers and pull ups were your bathroom and you don’t go in the toilet.”

“I failed the task of my punishment.” Cas whimpered.

“Get over here, bub.” Dean waved over. Cas walked over to his father. Dean undid the tab of the diaper and held out the pull up and Cas stepped into it. “Put on your clothes.”

Dean stood and threw away the soiled diaper. When he came back to the living room Cas was fully dressed and sitting on the couch, waiting. Dean was gonna head back to bed and let Cas play in his room for a few more hours but then Cas asked something that peaked his interest. “Can we kiss more, Daddy?”

“You felt so bad about not taking your punishment so well and yet you want me to kiss you, baby boy?”

Cas shook his head. “I want to make you feel good.” Dean walked over to the couch and sat the same he had done last night and Cas crawled into his lap. “I’m sorry I was a bad boy, Daddy.”

“It’s ok, buddy.” Dean smiled. Cas smiled and slammed his lips against Dean’s. Cas’s kisses were more desperate and forceful than normal. They hadn’t been kissing for long when Dean felt the couch dip. He pulled away and looked over and Bela was sitting there with a smile. “Good morning, Bel.”

Bela crawled over Cas and gave a long loving kiss to Dean and then turned and gave a loving peck to Cas’s lips. “I love you both, but it’s too early for this. Come we are all sleeping in today and Cas baby you are sleeping in bed with us.”

The two males followed the female to the master bedroom and slept until noon. Two hours later they were back on the road…headed to South Dakota.

**_***_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any weird/creative ways of murder or any weird or different kinks you would like to see in this story please don't be afraid to share :D 
> 
> Things are definitely gonna get much weirder :P


	4. He's Not Gonna End Up Like Me...

“Please, stop. I beg you. Please. I’ll do anything.” The man begged.

“Dad, he’s begging again.” Cas yelled. Dean walked in wiping car oil off his hands.

Dean walked over to the tied up man. “You are my sons first solo victim, so shut up, he’s not listening. He has been learning for 8 years from the two who haven’t been caught since they started 16 years ago.”

“You’re the Hellraisers?” The victim gasped.

“Hi, aren’t you lucky.” Dean smiled. “Cassie, buddy, what do you wanna do?”

“Go back to the Impala, Dad, or go to Mama.” Cas smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean smiled and walked to the doorway. “Don’t take too long. We have to get on the road in a little while. Mama doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Don’t worry.” Cas grabbed his Dad’s favorite knife. “I won’t be long.”

“Atta boy.” Dean said as he walked out.

_**& ^%@#!#$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*(** _

“It’s done.” Cas walked into the kitchen where Dean and Bela sat.

“Are you sure? Did you do it our way or your own way?”

Cas smiled. “I did it my own way.”

Bela stood. “I’ll drop a dime to the police.”

“No, Mama, I have to do that.” Cas took the phone.

“We’ll go pack the car.” Dean stood up.

**_& ^%$#@#$%^&*^%$#@#$%^&%_ **

**_14 Years Ago…_ **

“Alright, Bel, this hunt is very important that we do it correctly. It can’t be sloppy, it can’t be quick and painless. This has to be perfect.” Dean said looking towards the house in their Impala.

“I know, baby. Are you sure about this? I mean our secret kills that we have no relation to is one thing, but your own father?”

“I have to do this, Bel. John Winchester is a monster. Ever since my mom died he started drinking and then got angry. That’s when he started beating me and God knows I wouldn’t let him beat Sammy. Now, Sammy is on his own with John.”

She nodded. “So how are we going to do this and not wake your brother?”

“I still have a key to the house. Unless they changed the locks, so unless they changed the locks we can get in.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Bela got out of the car. They walked over to the house and Dean pulled out his keys and effortlessly unlocks the door.

The couple walked up the stairs silently. Dean looked at Bela signaling to hang back. He walked into John’s bedroom. He was laying on his back sleeping. Dean grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest. He thrusted his arms and slammed the pillow into John face. Dean knew that John woke up because of the thrashing of the older man limbs. After a minute or two John went limp and Dean lifted the pillow. He checked his father’s pulse and it was gone.

Dean walked into the hallway and looked at Bela and waved her into the bedroom and helped Dean set his father into a chair where they moved him into the hallway. Dean pulled out a cheap knife he bought just for this occasion. He looked his dad straight into his dead eyes. He lifted the blade over his head but didn’t move.

He was frozen. He could feel his body shaking. He had just killed his father and was going to plunge a knife into his skull. He couldn’t .

He felt Bela touch Dean’s hand. A single tear ran down Dean’s face. Bela kissed Dean’s cheek and wiped the tear away. “It’s ok, baby.”

Dean closed his eyes as Bela took the blade and forcefully sunk the knife in the top of John’s skull. They moved John’s body and left the knife in his skull.

_Sam found John’s body that morning_

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#** _

“Hit me!”

“No, I can’t.”

“Do you want to do this or not?”

“Yes, I want this, but I can’t hurt you, Dad.”

“Castiel! We have to throw off the cops. “

“The cops aren’t after us!” Cas yelled which got him a slap to the face.

Dean pulled his arms and threw him into his room without a word and locked the door. Cas slammed into the door and banged on it. “Dad, let me out.”

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! Why should I let you out?” Dean yelled.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Dad! I’m supposed to make you feel good, not hurt you!” Cas pleaded.

“Obeying your father, makes me feel good!”

“Dean, stop. Calm down. That’s enough. We knew this was going to be risky. You need to stop it. Go into the living room and settle down.”

“Bel, the boy has to learn how to beat his old man.” Dean blurted out.

Bela sighed. “Is that what this is about? Is this still about how you could finish off your father?”

Dean clenched his jaw. “I failed, Bel. I killed him but could finish him. It was sloppy and not perfect. I froze and I don’t want the same thing to happen to our son when he kills. I had you so you could do it, but if Cassie is all alone and freezes then he will get caught and I can’t handle that.”

Bela took Dean’s hand. “So, what do you want to do? Kill Sam, get a second chance of redeeming yourself? John is dead. He has been dead for 14 years. You killed him…I just made sure he was dead.”

Dean nodded and walked over to the couch and laid down. He closed his eyes and oon felt lips touch his. He opened his eyes and Cas stood over him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hit you Dad.”

“No, I’m sorry I would force you to do something you weren’t ready for.” Dean sat up and Cas straddled his lap and cupped his father jaw gave him a very loving, gently, smooth kiss.

“I love you, Dad.” Cas said in between each kiss.

“I know, bub.”

**_***_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrry, about the short chapter, the next one will be longer, things are getting really twisted :D


	5. Goldilocks and The Three Bears

“No!” She yelled. It was all over. Two little eyes flicked open and the little body jumped and screamed at the two people standing above him.

“What?”

“Not him, just…not him.”

“We have no choice anymore. You woke him up and he has seen our faces.” The man said.

“How about we take him? His parents are dead. He has nowhere else to go.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine. Calm him down.”

She grabbed the crying toddler. “Shh, Mommy’s got you, you’re safe in my arms.”

“I wan my Mommy!” The tot cried.

“I am your mommy now. Mommy is going to keep you safe.” She smiled and the tot looked at her. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Castiel.”

The older man walked over to the two. “We have to leave right now.”

“Come on, Castiel. Pick your favorite toy and we will come back later for more.”

“Bel, we have to go, like now.” Dean declared.

Bela carried the tiny boy. “Let’s get outta here, baby boy.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*^^%$#@$%^&*** _

Cas sat on the bed Indian style. “Kid, are they keeping you here under your will?” Cas smiled. “How long have you been here? You are completely brainwashed that what they do is right, when it’s not anywhere closer.”

“My Mama and Dad love me.” Cas spoke.

“They aren’t your Mom and Dad.”

“SHUDDUP! My Mama and Dad love me!” Cas stood on the bed and Dean walked in.

“What’s going on in here?” He connected eyes with Cas. “Cas, I told you that you could sit on the bed and not talk. What are you doing?”

“Getting angry and standing.” Cas pouted.

“Get off the bed.” Dean ordered and Cas scampered off and over to Dean. Dean walked over to the bed. Two victim were tied to the chair they were sitting in. “I’m sorry about my son. He can be a little troublemaker at times.”

“He is not your son!” The woman vic snapped, which she received a slap to the face.

“Hey, If you are going to hit anyone hit me, not her!” The man vic yelled, which he also received a smack to the face. Dean crouched down.

“I don’t care what gender you are. I’ll smack the snot out of you if I feel like it.” Dean smiled. “I’ve been doing this for a long time now.”

“Please, we’ll give you everything you want. I promise.”

“You can’t get me what I want.” Dean clenched his fists. “…and survive.”

“Please, don’t kill us. We did nothing to you. We were just on our first anniversary dinner.” The woman cried.

“Congratulations, I’ve been married to my amazing wife for 14 years.” Dean pulled out his favorite knife. “Been the best years of my life. I would die for her.”

“Please, let my wife go. She won’t tell a living soul. You said you would die for your wife, then please kill me, you ha—“

The woman screamed as blood sprinkled her face and torso. Dean stepped over to the body. He smiled. “Bullseye.” He yanked the knife out from in between the man’s eyes.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&** _

“Dad, I’m sorry. They started talking to me. The man started getting into my head and---“

“ _Exue Braccae._ ” Dean spat out in Latin. “ _Credo te…iam._ ”

“Dad, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll be a good boy.”

“ _Quítate los pantalones!”_ Dean crossed his arms over his chest changing from Latin to Spanish. _“Orinar ti misno…ahora!”_

“Daddy, I’m sorry, please, don’t make me do this.” Cas begged.

“Don’t make me do it for you.” Dean took a step forward.

“Ok!” Cas squealed and yanked his pants down.

Dean eyed the diaper and looked up at Cas. “The diaper, too, do I look like an idiot, boy.”

Cas undid the tab of the dreaded diaper. He put it aside with his pants. Cas started to go on the floor. “I’m sorry, Dad. I’ll clean up. It will be cleaner than it was before.”

He started to walk to the broom closet. “Stop.” Dean ordered. Cas looked at his father. “Lick it up.”

Cas nodded and dropped to his knees and bent forwards and lapped up the urine. Dean walked into the bedroom and Cas heard the girl screaming. “Please! NO!”

“Hold still.” Dean grunted. He walked back into the hallway and Cas had licked up all the liquid he had produced. “Take your shirt off and I want you on the bed with your precious little hole in the air, facing the nice lady, waiting for Mama.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas threw off his shirt and dashed into the bedroom. Dean was glad he decided at last second to duct tape her mouth shut.

“Dean, baby, I’m home.” Bela announced when she closed the apartment door.

“I’m sorry, baby. The guy we grabbed was talking too much. He had to go.” Dean pulled his wife close and peck her on the lips.

“How’d you do it?” She asked innocently.

“Plunged a knife between the eyes, because he said he would die for his wife.”

“What did you do to get him to say that?” She smiled.

“The girl was going on about this was their one year anniversary.” Dean walked over into the hallway. “I told them I have been married to my amazing wife for 14 years and they have been the best years of my life and that I would die for you.”

“When did you finished him?”

“Before he had a chance to finished repeating my sentence.” Dean smiled pulling Bela in for another kiss.

“Babe, you are horny tonight.”

“I have a surprise for you.” Dean lead her into the bedroom where their lady victim sat with her head strap so it couldn’t move and her eyelids glued open staring at Cas who had his face planted on the bed and his ass in the air. “Happy Birthday, Mama Bear.”

Bela brought her hands to her mouth and looked at Dean. “Aww, Papa Bear, you remembered!” She hugged her husband tightly and planted a loving kiss to his lips. “It’s like own little Goldilocks, except this time it end the way it should have.”

“You have complete control over me and baby bear.” Dean smiled and waited for Bela to command. “You can start whenever you’re ready. “

“Strip for me, baby.” Bela smiled and bit her lip.

Dean slowly took off his shirt with his eyes never leaving contact with Bela’s eyes. Bel grabbed Dean’s belt and slowly undid it. They was in a trance like state in each other’s eyes. Once Dean was naked he pulled the busty dress off Bela and slid off her panties while Bela undid her bra. “What now, my Love?”

“Go sit in the center of the bed against the head board.” Dean complied. “Baby boy scoot forward.”

Bela walked to the bed side table and grabbed a bottle. Bela lathered her fingers with the substance in the bottle and teased Cas’s awaiting hole. Soon she had two fingers in there scissoring the tiny hole. “Suck Daddy, baby boy.”

Cas obeyed and was doing a good job based on Dean’s face. Bela moved forwards a kissed Dean hard on the lips. Bela slammed her fingers into Cas’s prostate and Cas choked on Dean’s dick and Dean gasped lightly under Bela’s lips.

Cas came first on the bed spread and Dean came in Cas’s mouth and Cas swallowed every drop. “What about you, babe?” Dean panted.

“I’ll get that later, tonight after we get somewhere away from here.” Bela looked over at the sobbing girl and dead man.

Dean pulled out his knife and handed it to Bela. “Have at it, Bel.”

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*** _

_‘A man and woman were found in an apartment with unusual stab wounds. We can only infer that this was another case from the Hellraisers. With one stab wound between the eyes and the other through the right ear, the body count has reached 84 known murders by the Hellraisers…’_

_******* _


	6. Cas Didn't Like Daddy When He Doesn't Sleep...

“I’M SORRY!” he yelled. “Please! I’m sorry!”

“I said stop begging! Stop yelling! Stop apologizing!” He yelled.

Cas gritted his teeth has Dean brought down a paddle to Cas’s bare ass. This was not for pleasure. Dean wasn’t holding back either. “Dad! You’re sick! You need to see a doctor.”

Dean smacked the paddle with full force and Cas yelped. “I am not sick! I don’t get sick!”

“Daddy!” Cas screamed as Dean smack his rear again.

Dean shoved the trembling 12 year old off his lap and onto the floor. Dean stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Cas pulled up his pull up and basketball short and scrambled painfully to his feet and grabbed the door and it wouldn’t open. Dean locked it. He slid to the ground. “I’ve had it, Bela!”

“Dean, lay down now. You’re sick. You are pale and sweating.”

“I don’t get sick.” Dean repeated.

Cas heard thing get knocked over. “Sit down! The Dean I know wouldn’t have felt that you are now I on the floor.” It was Bela speaking. “We are staying here for a few days.”

There was silence. It was gonna be a long night.

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*&^%** _

_**Four Days Later...** _

“No way, Dean. I’m not letting you do that. He’s all you have left!”

“He’s getting in the way!” Dean yelled.

“There’s a lot of things I’ll do but this I won’t.” Bela yelled.

“You don’t have to! I can do it myself!”

“Don’t you dare walk out that door!”

“Whose stopping me!”

Bela grabbed Dean’s arm. “I’m asking you to not do this! He’s all you have left. You told me 15 years ago that no matter what we did you would always look out for him and you would never let anything harm him. This would be harming him. Harming him a lot!”

“I’m saving him! He should never know what we do!” Dean yelled.

“Then we stop before he finds out. We do our end game plan and stop.”

“We can’t do our end plan yet. Bel, this has to be done. The…The nightmares…The nightmares are-are back.” Dean gripped his head and paced the living room.

Cas was sitting on the couch. He knew better to talk when Dad was like this. He would sometimes be like this and have to go out and find someone. Mama has had to pull him back together sometimes because his chosen victim was someone like Uncle Sam. Dean calls them his nightmares. They are dreams of killing Uncle Sam or someone he calls family.

“I know, baby. They will go away. They did last time. They will go away again.” Bela walked over to Dean and cupped his jaw. “You just need some sleep. It’s been 8 days, baby. You’re body needs sleep. You need sleep with a job like ours.”

Dean blinked and took Bela’s wrist. “They are p-pounding in…in my head. Sammy has to know…or I-I have to…I have to…” Dean dropped to his knees gripped his head. “They are screaming at me!”

Bela got on her knee and kept Dean looking straight at her. “I know, I know. Killing Sam is not the answer. You’ll just freeze up like you did with John, Ash, Ellen, Garth, Rufus, and Bobby.” Bela rubbed her thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones. “The nightmares and screaming never stopped.”

Dean looked over at Cas and slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the young boy. “You.” Cas brought his knees to his chest. “Rise to your feet.”

Cas scrambled upright and straight. “Yes, Dad.”

“The nightmares talk about you.”

“I haven’t done anything, Dad. Nothing.” Cas panicked. Dean back handed him across the face. “Daddy, I didn’t do anything.”

“The nightmares say you want to leave Mommy and Daddy! They say you’re too old for diapers and love of you Mommy and Daddy!”

Cas gasped. “NO! I love Mommy and Daddy! I love my diapers! I love it when Daddy changes me!”

Dean pulled Cas close by his shirt. “You better not be lying to me, boy. I swear I will your intestines and hang your by them.”

Cas bit his lip and a tear escaped his eyes. Cas had never been a part of Dean’s breakdown. It was the most terrifying thing Cas had been through. “I’m not lying, Daddy. You’re scaring me, Daddy.”

“You need to tell me the truth, baby boy. Give me a reason not to tear you limb by limb. Give me a reason not to make my next victim Sammy or you.” Dean stared Cas straight in the eye. “Don’t give me a reason to kill me only son or baby brother.”

Cas couldn’t control it. Dean broke down mid-changing Cas, even though Cas could easily do it himself. Cas was the most terrified he has ever gotten before. It just happened. “I’m telling the truth, Daddy. Don’t kill me, Daddy. I love you. I wouldn’t lie to you, Daddy.”

That’s when all three of them heard the pitter patter. Cas squirmed in his Dad’s grip and stopped the stream of his full bladder, but the damage had been done. “Dean, let go of him. You made our baby boy have an accident.” Bela touched Dean’s shoulder and Dean stared blankly and let go of Cas.

Dean stared blankly past Cas while Bela cleaned the puddle at Cas’s feet. She helped Cas step into a pull up and Cas shyly walked into his room.

“Come on, baby. It’s time to sleep.” Bela lead Dean into their bedroom.

Dean nodded as he laid down and closed his eyes. Bela walked into Cas’s room where Cas had gotten out of his soiled pull up and waited for Bela to change him. They didn’t speak much that Dean. Bela paced the living room and the bedroom. She kept her eye on Dean so he wouldn’t run off.

_Cas didn’t like Daddy when he doesn’t sleep…_

_*******_


	7. I Love The Smurfs

Something was wrong. Cas had started to notice when Dean threatened to kill him. As he grew older he noticed little things that were off setting for Cas, like Dean’s burst of anger or Bela’s talk about their plan. Cas thought all their victims were random…but with a plan nothing is random.

“Dad, how do you pick our victims?” Cas asked one morning.

“Why?” Dean asked almost immediately after.

“Dean?” Bela scolded. “This is your son you’re talking too.”

Dean blankly stared at Cas. “You’re just going to call me crazy and run off.”

“I’m not going to run off, Dad. I like helping. You’re not crazy.” Cas reinsured. Dean bit his lip and looked at Bela. “I just want to know how you pick our victims. I thought they were random but I hear about this plan.”

Dean walked into the bedroom and Bela followed. Cas sat down on the couch. He was 15 now. After years of trying his hardest to refuse using his diaper he gave in and now he rather enjoys it. He shouldn’t have spoken right before Dean was going to change his full diaper. His bladder was full as well.

He laid back and let his diaper clad bottom hang off the edge of the couch. He ran a hand down towards his diaper and palmed himself through the diaper. He hissed as he put a firm pressure on his bladder that caused a long spurt to shoot out his dick.

He rubbed the fabric in between his crotch. He gripped his cock through the diaper again and this time with his other hand he used the heel of his hand to push hard on his bladder. Urine rushed out of his dick fast and hard into his diaper. He just let it go. He desperately rubbed between his legs. He could feel the fabrics moisten and he could feel the diaper began to leak and run down his legs. He didn’t care. It felt too good. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the fast drops run off his leg turn into a long stream. The diaper wasn’t doing anything now.

He slowly stopped his stream even though he had only emptied half his bladder. He slipped his hand inside his very humid, very moist, very hot diaper and grabbed his length and pumped it fast and hard. After just a few pups he was a moaning mess and came into the diaper and over his hand. He slowly pulled his hand out as he started his pee stream again and soon the pee stream ran out and on to the floor.

He heard his name and his eyes flicked open and he realized what he was doing. He quickly rose to his feet but he couldn’t stop his stream and he still had like ¼ of his bladder full. His face grew red as a long stream hit the ground and kept going into the already huge puddle on the floor.

Bela and Dean stood in front of him watching him make a mess. The stream piddled to a stop as Cas finished. “I’m sorry, Mama, Dad. I’m sorry.”

“Are you finished?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, sir.” Cas couldn’t get any redder.

“I know you touched yourself and made yourself feel good.” Bela added.

“Yes, m’am.”

“Because of this you are going to get take a shower and put yourself into a diaper or pull up and clean this damn mess. You aren’t coming with me and Mama to our big hunt. Not after this. Once you’re done cleaning get in your room. We are locking you in early.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas nodded and walked to the bathroom.

_*** &^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&** _

“Are you going to freeze up this time?” Bella asked as they walked towards the apartment door.

“I have to do this.” Dean nodded and pulled out his lock pick. He opened the door and the two carefully walked through the dark apartment. It was easy finding the room they were looking for. The hard part was getting one of them out of the room without waking the other.

It was easier than they thought. They set the woman in a chair and tied her up and then Dean placed Duct Tape on her mouth and she woke up. Her eyes went wide when she realized she was tried up. “Hi, Jess.” Dean whispered.

She pulled on her restraints. Bela ran her finger through Jess’s curly blonde hair. “We are who you think we are. Yes, you’re not going to live to see Sam again.”

Jess screamed under the duct tape until Dean flicked a deep cut on her arm. He jabbed the knife deep in her stomach. Dean watched as Jess stared at Dean as the light in her eyes faded away. Dean looked at Jess’s shirt. “I love the smurfs.”

“Come on, babe, we don’t have long.” Bela said untying the girl from the chair. Dean wiped his blade on his demin jeans and glossed the sharp edge on Jess’s cheek.

“You were getting to close to my little brother. I’m supposed to keep him safe. That’s my job.” Dean whispered into the lifeless corpse of Sam’s girlfriend. Dean started with a less than deep cut on her right temple that dragged down to the tip of her chin. He then dragged the knife across her chin and back up to her left temple. After several skillful cuts later he was almost done. He peeled off the skin and Bela grabbed a portable flat surface… a platter, big enough for the skin.

Dean carrying the corpse back into the bedroom and gently laid the woman back in bed and pulled the covers back over her. He placed her so her face was facing the wall away from Sam. Dean stood at the foot of the bed and looked at his brother. “We will be back, Sammy. You can cry on my shoulder then…but you can’t find out just yet…” Dean walked out and Bela followed.

Once they were in the car. “I’m so proud of you, Dean. You didn’t freeze up.”

“Come on, I think we need to celebrate without Cas tonight.” Dean smiled.

“He’s all nice and locked up.” Bela smiled.

“I have a better idea to punish him.” Dean gave a sinister grin and pressed on the accelerator.

**_***_ **


	8. Do You Think I Did This?

“Sammy, slow down. I didn’t understand you.” Dean smiled as he propped on the locked door to Cas’s room.

“SHE’S DEAD! JESS IS DEAD!” Sam screamed into the phone.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, Dean. Her—Her face was…her face was cut off! She was beyond dead.” Sam sobbed.

“Sam, calm down. Bela, Jimmy and I aren’t too far away from you. We’ll be over there in an hour or two.”

“Dean, they think it’s the Hellraisers because there was to no trace of fingerprints or DNA.” Sam panicked. “Dean, the Hellraisers were in my house…they murdered my wife, but kept me alive. They don’t leave anyone alive. Why me…for the second time?”

“Sam, right now, I don’t think you should look a gift horse in the mouth.” Dean spoke into the phone. “They didn’t get you. You’re still breathing. I call that a win.”

“Dean…Dean, I’m scared. I’m really fucking scared.” Sam whimpered, sounding like a little kid.

“I know, Sammy. I’ll be over there as fast as possible. Just me. Bela and Jimmy will stay home.”

“Hurry, please.” Sam whimpered and Dean hung up.

Dean unlocked the door to Cas’s room. “Cas, sweetie.”

The little boy lifted his head from his bed. He was barely awake. He blinked and yawned. “Dad?”

“Daddy’s gotta go see Uncle Sammy. Mama’s in charge until I come back.” Dean ran his fingers through the boy’s messy hair.

“What’s wrong?” Cas yawned.

“Jess died last night.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “The Hellraisers got her, but luckily not Sammy.”

“But, Dad, the cops are gonna be there.”

“I know, baby boy. Daddy’s gonna tread lightly. Nothing bad is gonna happen.”

Cas nodded and laid back down in his bed. He talked with Bela for a moment then left and soon was pulling into the driveway of Sam’s house. He was sitting on the porch swing with police around him talking. Dean got out of the car and walked over to his brother. “Dean!” Sam jumped to his feet and flung himself into his brother’s arms.

“It’s ok, Sammy.” Dean rubbed Sam’s back affectionately.

“Excuse me, sir. Can I ask who you are?” A cop asked holding up a notepad and pen.

“I’m Sam’s older brother, Dean.”

“Where were you last night around 2 in the morning?”

“At home with my wife and son.” Dean replied and a serious expression.

“Care if we talk in private?” The cop asked taking a side step.

“Do you think I did this?” Dean pointed a finger to his chest.

“No, sir, we are just checking all the boxes. Shall we head inside and talk?”

Dean looked at Sam. “You gonna be ok for a few minutes?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and sat back onto the porch swing.

They walked inside and sat down at the kitchen. “So, you’re Sam’s brother?”

“Yep, Officer, why do you think I am a suspect?” Dean leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t necessarily think that you are a suspect, but with the Hellraisers being a pain in the whole USA’s ass, we don’t wanna leave any stone un-turned.” The cop placed his hands on the table.

“That’s a good plan. Sammy’s been handed a pretty tough hand.” Dean looked at his hands. “I mean, first the house fire, then Mom died, then the murder of our Dad…now this…I’m all he has left.”

“He didn’t deserve this.” The cop nodded. “Now, Dean, where do you work?”

“Sometimes in Sioux Falls, South Dakota at the Singer Salvage, sometimes at the Harvelle Roadhouse, and the rest of the time I deliver car part to different places through the country.”

“You said you have a family?”

Dean nodded. “A wife and a son.”

“They drive around the country with you?”

“Yes, the job really fits our lifestyle pretty well. We don’t like to stay in one place for too long, so bouncing around feels right. My wife homeschools my son and we keep him interactive with other homeschooled children.”

“Dean, the Helraisers killed your father all those years ago, but not Sam. They killed Jessica, but again, not Sam. Someone Sam is really close to doing this.”

“Are you saying that I could have done this?”

“Mr. Winchester, we are just checking off every box. Right now, we have to assume everything.” The cop spoke.

“Have you ever stopped and thought that with the body count almost reaching 100 in 12 years that the Hellraisers wouldn’t revisit their kills and talk to the cops either. That would be stupid.”

The cop nodded. “I’m done with my questions right now.”

Dean stood and walked back outside and sat down beside Sam. “Alright, talk to me.”

“Why did they leave me alive again?’ Sam whispered. “They put Dad in my doorway and after exception he died and then was moved. Jess was put in my bed when we ll know she die sitting in a chair in my living room.”

“Sammy, I can’t tell you what runs through those murders minds. All I know is that the murderers are still out there and my little brother is ok.” Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m not going to stare a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Dean, I’m scared. I’m really scared.”

“I know, how about I drive you over to Missouri’s for a few days. She can drive you to Ellen’s until you get on your feet again.”

“Visit more, Dean. I understand that you don’t like to stay in one place for long and your job keeps you on your feet, but please, take the time to come and visit. I need my big brother.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“What do you mean you talked with the police!?!” Bela yelled.

“I came to the scene too early for Sam and the cop asked me a bunch of questions. I gave nothing away.”

“Dean, we have to leave, tonight. There is a body in the bedroom. We don’t have time to wait for this to blow over.”

“Bela!” Dean yelled. “We cannot afford making any mistakes.”

“What should we do?” Bela raised her arms in surrender. “It seems you have boned us.”

Dean backhanded Bela across the mouth. “Shut the fuck up. Just make the fucking body disappear. We know how to do that. This is not the time to make a scene.”

She stared at Dean holding her cheek. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Dean took a deep breath and pulled her in close. “It’s ok. I’m sorry.” Dean kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She pulled away and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Dean? I’ll go clean the evidence. You go check on Cas. I kept him in his room and took off his diaper and put him big boy pants and gave him 2 water bottle he had to drink all of and I didn’t want a drop in his undies.”

Dean nodded. “How long ago was that?”

“Three and a half hours ago.”

Dean grinned and walked towards his son’s bedroom door. “I hope those two water bottles are empty, Castiel.”

He opened the door to find Cas sitting on the ground holding his crotch, biting his lip. “Daddy. Gotta pee-pee.”

“Can you stand up and walk to the bathroom?”

“No, I gotta pee-pee bad.” He whimpered.

“Take it slow and try to stand up, buddy.” Dean propped against the doorframe. It always brought a smile to his face to watch the little 15 year old regress back to a toddler mentality when he is desperate to relieve himself.

He watched Cas get to his knees but not go any further. “Daddy! It hurts.” Cas whimpered closed to tears.

That’s not a word he likes Cas to say. An immediate red flag shot up in Dean’s head as he rushed over to the blue eyed boy. “Just let go, Cassie. Don’t hold it anymore, just relax. I won’t get mad. I promise.”

Cas balled his hands into fist and rubbed his eyes as he cried and let his stream strengthen and fall down his legs. Dean grabbed a towel and spread it around Cas’s feet on the floor. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t make it!” Cas sobbed once he finished and collapsed in Dean’s arms.

“No, no, no, baby, you did good. You did so good, by telling Daddy if it hurt. Always tell Mommy and Daddy when something hurts or you don’t feel well. You did good by telling me because that could really hurt your body.”

Cas cried into Dean’s shirt, mostly out of embarrassment and less of disobeying. Dean lifted the small boy in his arms and walked into the bathroom and set Cas on the toilet and turned the water on and set the temp and plug the drain and let the water rise. He slowly stripped Cas of his clothes and plopped him in the water and cleaned him up.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Cas whimpered softly after he had been dried off, diapered and dressed and put down for a well needed nap.

_******* _


	9. Run in with the Hellraisers

“Please! Let me go! I won’t tell anybody! I promise! I have a daughter at home. She only three. Please! You gotta know how important family is. I mean you have a son. I’m a single mom. Please! Let me go.” She cried.

“Shut up.” Dean slapped her across the face.

She sniffed and tears uncontrollably ran down her face. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s your daughter’s name?” Dean asked tracing his favorite blade along her jawline.

“Rachel…Rachel Tyler.”

“Does she look like you?” Dean smiled. The woman nodded. “Do you have any pictures of her?” Dean pulled her phone out of her pants on the ground. “What’s your phone password?”

“5309.” She whimpered as Dean typed in the numbers. He smiled and stood. He undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the zipper and slid his hand not holding the phone down his pants as he sat down on the pants.

“She’s beautiful.” Dean moaned. “She’s got your eyes. Her father must have been a looker.” Dean whipped out his dick and rubbed it slowly. “She is going to be a good looking woman when she grows up.” His pace quickly and his cock hardened. “Her little chubby face turns me on…those breathtaking eyes…and chubby cheeks…and that cute smile…” Dean came hard over his hand.

He took some deep breaths and slid out of his pants and boxers and walked over to the utterly horrified woman. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. When you said you had a little daughter that peaked my interest.” He walked out of the room still butt naked. He came back in a few minutes later with a young boy no older than 16 in his arms. They were kissing; passionate and hungry. Dean flopped the young boy on the bed and stuck his fingers in the boys mouth then into his awaiting entrance.

“Please! Stop! Let me go!” The woman cried.

Dean wasn’t listening anymore; just getting harder with every cry from the woman. “Cas, baby boy, you ready?”

Cas nodded and moaned as Dean guided his length into the boy’s hole. Cas gripped the sheets and threw his head back. “Daddy!”

“Right here, baby boy.” Dean ran his hands down Castiel’s thin torso.

“Gotta…Daddy…need…feel good.” Cas panted.

“Go ahead, sweetie.” Dean smiled. “Daddy’s gotta feel good too.”

They both came, leaving Cas limp on the bed. Dean kissed his lips and then his forehead and carried him to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed and strapped him in a diaper then wiped the dried come off his stomach and tucked him in. He walked back into the room. The woman was still crying.

“Do you ever stop crying!” Dean yelled.

“Please! I didn’t do anything to you…I just wanna go home to my daughter.” Dean padded over to her. He cupped her jaw and planted a hungry rough kiss to her lips.

“You are a persistent little filly.” Dena smirked.

“Please…” Dean covered her mouth with his hands.

“Not another word.” She nodded and he pulled his hand away. “Honey, me, my wife and son have been at this for a long time. I stopped keeping up with the number of bodies and how many years I’ve been at this. Pleading for your life will not do you any favors. Sitting still and shutting up may buy you some time.”

She nodded and a stray tear ran down her cheek. Dean gently wiped it away. “If you haven’t done anything, but slap you once.”

She nodded again and Dean stepped out of the room and into the living room where Bela laid with her arms over her face. “How are you feeling, Bel?”

“Bad. It’s a migraine.” She mumbled.

“Want some more pain medicine? Coffee? Tea? Sleeping pills?”

“No, how’s the girl?” She rasped.

“I had to slap her once, but other than that she is pretty cooperative.” Dean smiled. “I jacked off to a picture of her little three year old daughter to mess with her mind and fucked Cas in the bed in front of her.”

“Good, Let her stew in that room and we can kill her in the morning.”

“Want me to carry you to the bedroom?” Dean asked pushing her hair out of Bela’s face.

“Please.” Dean smiled and lifted her so ever so gently and into the bedroom that wasn’t occupied by a woman tied up.

_**^%$%^ &*&^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&** _

“How are you doing, Sammy?”

“Better, Ellen and Jo have been awesome with helping me grief, but it is still a little nerve wrecking that they still haven’t found those guys even when they told me they have increased they search.”

“Well, the hellraisers are good at laying low.” Dean walked into the gas station.

“Dean, they are never going to find the killers.”

“Don’t say that, Sammy. They will find them one day.” Dean smiled looking around the small building.

“Dean, I fear every time I walk out into the public.” Sam retorted.

Dean walked down an aisle and stood beside a young woman no older than 18 maybe 19. “You’re going to be ok, Sammy. I’ll call you later.” He hung up and looked over the woman.

“Everything ok?” She asked looking over at Dean.

He smiled. “Yeah, my brother just lost someone special to him the other night and has been terrified ever since. I talk with him on the phone multiple times a day.”

“That’s sweet.” She smiled. “What brings you to Sioux Falls, South Dakota?”

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets. “Visiting a friend. I forgot their address and it’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Who is this friend? I could probably get you there.”

“Bobby Singer.”

“Owner of Singer Salvage?”

“Yeah…I guess you know him. The town drunk, right?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, He’s a sweet man, he fixed up my car a few years back.” She smiled. “I could get you there.”

“Don’t you have a car? I could just follow you.”

“Well, I did have a car. My husband took it for the week on business.”

_*** &^%$%^&*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

“Bobby?” Dean echoed through the house. “Bobby, you here?”

The woman followed slowly behind him. “I don’t think he is here. I can just walk back to my house, really.”

“No, no, he has tons of spare tons around.” Dean smiled and walked into his living room. That’s when she saw the body.

“Oh my God!” She yelled. “Oh my God!”

Dean acted shocked himself. “I gotta call the police.”

She followed with him. Right as they walked into the kitchen Dean slammed the woman into the wall by the doorway. “Wha—what?”

“You really shouldn’t talk to strangers.” Dean grinned. He brought a knife to her neck. He pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. Dean’s facial expression changed. “Hello? 9-1-1? You—You gotta help. The—the hellraisers…are in my house. They killed my father and are holding victim.”

The girl tried to scream but Dean nicked her with the blade.

“Singer Salvage. Bobby singer is dead….” Dean dropped the phone and punched the girl in the face and slammed the blade in her skull. Dean could hear the operator speaking through the phone. He plunged the knife deep into his own legs and let out a scream then one in his stomach. He kept the knife there. He dragged himself towards the phone. “They killed the victim…and stabbed me twice. I don’t know where they went…I’m really scared.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(** _

Dean had lost consciousness and woke up in the hospital with Bela and Cas on both sides. They were smiled. A doctor walked in holding a clip board. “I’m glad to see you awake, Mr. Singer.”

“I’m glad to be safe, honestly.” Dean answered.

“You’re a lucky man. The knife in your stomach missed all major organs and you should be able to leave soon. The stab wound in your leg should be fine with some tender love and care.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Dean weakly smiled.

_Less than half an hour later the Hellraisers were out of that hospital…_

*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&**

Bela drove the Impala. “You could have died, Dean.”

“I had to do that. Bobby would have never been found if I didn’t.” Dean responded weakly.

“You could have gotten caught, Dad.” Cas retorted.

“Shut up, boy.” Dean groaned.

“Yes, sir.”

“No more talking until we get to our next spot. I need to sleep.” Dean hunkered down in the seat and drifted into a pained sleep.

_******* _


	10. Figuring it all out

Cas sat on his bed with the door shut for the night. Cas had figured out years ago that what his mother and father did was very bad, but he didn’t care. He had killed before, but he had never gone out and killed. Only Dean and Bela did that.

After years of never really being toilet trained Cas lost most of the control of his bladder. He read his book Mama told him to read. Dean had never lied to anybody about Bela homeschooling Cas. He was actually pretty smart and loved to read.

He felt his bladder let go and warm liquid spread between his legs. He finished the page he was on and slid off the bed and pulled off his pants. He had been given permission years ago to change himself. He strapped himself into a diaper and pulled his pajama pants back on.

Cas heard movement on the opposite side of the door. He pressed his ear to the side of the wood. “Bel, Sam is getting close to figuring everything out.”

“How so? I thought you said you threw them off.”

“I thought I did to. Apparently, Sam found footage of Cas recently, and if he found that of Cas he probably has found footage of the people with Cas…us.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Wait…” Dean answered unsure of himself. Dean’s phone rang. Cas only inferred that he answered. “Sammy?”

“What are you talking about, Sammy?” Dean smirked. “I didn’t kill anybody.” Cas heard the door to his room unlock. It opened slowly to reveal Dean holding a bloody knife. “Sammy, I’m not too far away from you right now. I was planning on a surprise visit tomorrow. Come over to my apartment and we’ll talk it all out.”

Dean hung up and looked at Cas. “Dad?”

“Shut up.” Dean back handed his son. “You are not to speak unless spoke to, you understand me, boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas whimpered.

“GO sit on the couch with Mama.” Dean pointed a finger towards Bela.

“Daddy, why do you have a bloody knife?”

“Run in with the neighbors.” Dean smiled.

“Dean, are you sure about this? I mean this is Sam.”

“Yeah, this is Sam. He has gotten too close. I’m not ready to give up yet.”

Bela stood up. “Dean, this is Sam”

“Sit down!” Dean yelled Bela walked over to and took the knife . “Dean , this is Sam, you’re talking about. You always stop we would stop when Sam found out.”

The couple turned to Cas and smiled. “Castiel, baby, we have a plan you have to do perfectly.”

_**& ^$#$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#** _

“Dean!” Sam knocked on the door. “Dean, I’m comin in.”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Dean yelled with a smile. Sam slowly walked into the room with a police bulletproof vest on. “Heya Sammy.”

“Dean put the knife down.” Sam demanded calmly.

“OH this thing.” Dean smiled and slammed it into the cutting board. “Since you ask so nicely.”

Dean knew he was surrounded. “Where’s Bela, Dean?”

“Bedroom sleeping.” Dean rose an eyebrow. “She wasn’t feeling to great.”

All of a sudden an officer grabbed Dean and pulled his arms around his back and cuffs him as they drag Bela in with cuffs. “I’m sorry, Dean. I have to make sure.”

“Make sure?” Dean smiled. “Make sure that you got the right guy?”

Sam was shaking. He nodded and took a step back. “You fooled everybody, Dean. You killed Dad, Jess, Castiel Novak’s family.”

“Plus hundreds of others.” Dean barked. “Over 2 decades, me and Bela have been at this game and there are hundreds of body that nobody has ever found.”

Sam was shaky like a leaf. “Dean…”

“You only found out because I wanted you to find out.” Dean laughed. “John wasn’t my first kill…” Dean laughed again. “He was the first one I wanted people to find.”

“Dean Winchester and Bela Talbot you have to right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.”

“I understand my charges, shut up.” Dean snapped. “I’m going to tell you the wholehearted truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God.”

“You will never find the ones before your Dad, Sam.” Bela smiled.

Sam was in tears. “You spoke to the cops after Jess’s death and you walked away unsuspected.”

“Yeah, they cop was about as dense as a rock.” Dean smiled.

“Alright, I’ve heard enough.” The officer holding Dean pushed him towards the door.

“Bye Sammy. See ya again soon.” Dean laughed. “I’ll be back for you.”

**_* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*_ **

_The Hellraisers were arrested last night. Dean Winchester and Bela Talbot were put into the maximum security jail until they get put on death row. Their one captive Castiel Novak is still be searched for. He may still be alive._

**_* &^%$^&*(&^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&*_ **

“Hi, I’d like to get a room.”

“Cash or credit?” The woman at the front desk asked.

“Cash.”

“How long will you be staying?”

“Just the night.”

He paid and grabbed the key and walked fast to the room. He looked around and opened the door. They entered after him. “Thank you, baby boy. You did great.”

“I did what you told me Daddy.” Castiel smiled. “Dye me hair and cut it short.”

“Me and Mama have to do the same. We have to go into hiding for a while. We are going to have to change our name and take some normal jobs so we can stack up some cash and make some fake credit cards and ID’s.”

“How long?”

“A year…maybe more.” Bela replied.

**_***_ **


	11. Snooped in All the Wrong Places

“What do you mean they escaped?” Sam panicked at Ellen and Jo’s house. “They were being watched 24/7.”

“Somehow they got out. We didn’t think it would be possible but The Hellraisers aren’t normal prisoners.”

“Stop calling them the Hellraisers. They are Dean and Bela Winchester. They were married.” Sam spat out. “Please find them soon. Dean said he was gonna be back for me.”

“We have been searching for them since the alarm triggered. They just vanished off the grid. We are doing the best we can.”

“Well, do better!” Sam yelled and hung up. “Ellen, they are going to get me.”

_**& ^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*^%$#** _

“Where are we going, Dad?” Cas asked from the back seat of the Impala.

“We are finding a good place to hide baby.” Dean answered.

“Why would we do that?”

“We are on the run, sweetie. We don’t wanna get caught right yet.” Bela smiled.

“What are we going to do now?”

Dean grinned as they got out of the car and hot wired one of Bobby’s old cars.They got in and drove down the road, burning rubber.

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*^%$#** _

“I don’t know, Mr. Winchester. They were sent onto death row. They were going to be executed immediately. We did our normal thing. We had a priest come in, then they got to pick they last meal.”

“What happened after that?” Sam yelled over the phone.

“Bela suppose how escaped with the priest and Dean literally broke off a a piece of the bed and dug himself out with his fingers and the piece of bed a few hours later.”

“FIND THEM!” Sam panicked. “They are going to get me. I could see it in my brother’s eyes.”

“We are going to keep officers around your place at all times. If we find anything suspicious we will let you know immediately.”

Sam let out a huff of air. “Just please hurry. If Dean and Bela can get out of fucking Maximum Security Prison, they can get past guards.”

_**& *^%$%^&*^%$#%^&^%$#@$%** _

“You ready?” Dean smiled with that gleam in his eyes through his dark brown contracts.

“Are you ready?” Bela nodded running her hands through his buzzed chocolate brown hair.

Dean cupped Bela’s jawline. “You know you look absolutely beautiful with those big light brown eyes and short black hair.” He placed his lips on hers. “I’m ready.”

The walked down the street with their hands laced together. “Let’s do this.”

_**& ^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&*^%$#%^** _

There was a loud pounding on the door. “Mr. Winchester! Mr. Winchester!”

Sam rushed to the door and opened it. He stood there in horror. “What?”

“The Hellraisers have been taken care of.” A officer smiled. “There is nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks great.” Sam breathed, but something about that man’s smile was a little off. “You wanna a cup of coffee.”

“Sure. That would be lovely.” He grinned and shut the door behind him.

“Any cream or sugar.”

“No, just black. If you could add some bourbon that would be great.”

“I thought you were on the clock.” Sam rose an eyebrow.

Sam turned his back and poured the coffee. “I can drink because I was never on the clock in the first place.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam smiled and turned around to find the officer had taking off his hat revealing his buzzed dark brown hair. With the naked eye he didn’t look like Dean Winchester, but Sam Winchester knew his brother better than anyone. He dropped the coffee pot and cup in his hands. “Dean!”

“Hiya Sammy!” Dean grinned. “Like the new look?”

“How?”

“Castiel Novak isn’t as innocent as you would like.” Dean smiled and stood from his seat. “He is my perfect little angel.”

“Dean…don’t tell me you have…”

“Fucked him into my bed with Bela there as well. I fucked him until he was crying my name. _“Daddy. Daddy…”_ I fucked him in front of the people I have killed. Their last thing they saw was my shove my dick into his precious perky little hole. Even Bela has been fucked by Cas, Bela fingered Cas in front of our victims. Her name has rolled off his tongue during his climax.” Dean grinned.

Sam covered his mouth and tried to back away. “No, Dean…”

“Yes,” Dean ran over to Sam and sent him to the ground in seconds. “Let’s get started.”

_**& ^%$#%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#** _

“Please, stop, Dean.” Sam begged after three hours and Dean beating him past senseless.

“Stop, what are you talking about? We are just getting warmed up.” Dean mocked then socking his little brother across the face. “I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to just beat your brains out. I only never did it because you were my brother and Bela kept my head on straight, but you shot yourself in the foot by snooping around where you shouldn’t have.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. Turn yourself in, please. Dean, you have gone too far.”

Dean brought out his knife to Sam’s neck and Sat down in his little brother lap. “Still with the pleading for me to stop, Sammy.” Dean grinned with a growl through his teeth. “I don’t like to be told what to do.”

“Dean, I’m your brother. We have been through so much.” Sam almost in tears and tense because of the blade.

“Yeah, you’re my brother.” Dean punched him under the eye. “We have been through so much!” Dean threw another punch. “You still ratted me out!”

“I’m sorry!” Sam yelled.

“Sorry not good another!” Dean threw punch after punch until his knuckles were bleeding, as well as covered in Sam’s blood. “Goodbye, Sammy.”

“Dean….” Dean plunged his knife into Sam’s thigh. He yelled in pain. “Please…”

Dean gently brushed the pad of his fingertips to Sam’s jawline. “No, Sammy. You’ve had three lives and lost two and game over on the third. I love you, Sammy.”

Just as John Winchester, Dean lifted his blade over his head. The only difference about then and now was that this time…Dean sunk the knife into Sam’s skull.

_******* _


	12. The Pictures Don't Even Compare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, i'm sorry, but this chapter is gory and full of gruesome imagery, and a big husband/wife scene with Bela and Dean, and a slight change of plans for the Hellraisers, Enjoy!

“Mr. Winchester?” A police officer knocked on the door that next morning. “Mr. Winchester, It’s Detective Henrickson. I’m coming in.”

The door slowly opened and instantly he knew something was wrong by how quiet things were. He walked up the stairs with his gun loaded. “Mr. Winchester?”

He looked through all the upstairs and then moved back to the bottom level. He walked through the living room to enter the kitchen. Vector Henrickson had never seen something more gruesome that what was in that kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen tied to a chair sat Sam Winchester. A knife was submerged in his skull…his jaw broken and hung off his face. His eyes were wide open but cross eyed. The restraints on his wrist were pulled to the tightest they could possibly be and each individual finger was mutilated and broken, same with the feet and toes. Sam’s genitals were torn off placed anatomically correct on the table in front of Sam.

His neck looked like ribbons, showing his spinal cord and throat. His shirt was ripped wide open along with most of this chest cavity. His ribs were broken and stuck out of his chest. His lungs and heart were ripped out and placed on the table as well with the genitals.

From how Sam’s legs were place they looked broken in every possible way. There was a definite stab wound in the thigh. His biceps and calves were sliced up pass the muscle and tendons down breaking the bone. He had been stabbed into each ear and his tongue ripped out.

The worse part about the whole horrific scene was what was written behind the young Winchester, in his own blood. _‘This is Hell…’_

“Oh God…” Vector managed to say, dumbfounded about what he had just seen. He picked up his radio. “I’m gonna need a paramedic…”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$** _

“Bel, you should have been there to see me masterpiece. The pictures don’t even compare to the real thing.” Dean smiled as he spooned his wife.

“I wish I was there, baby.” Bela cuddled close to her man. “Dean…”

“Mhm.” Dean hummed and ran his finger down Bela’s arm until them were laced between his fingers.

“Nevermind…” Bela mumbled.

“No, what were you going to say?” Dean sat up on his elbow.

“It’s not important. I just talked with someone while you were gone.” She hid her face from her husband. Dean sat up completely. He didn’t say anything sat, just sat up. Bela looked over and Dean had his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. “What are you thinking about?”

“I thought we said we were going to keep secrets.” Dean said without missing a beat. “We were going to know everything about each other. Every kinky, fetish, flaw, perfection, every speck of information, like when your first period was, or when was the first time I popped a boner or had a wet dream. I know your lying expressions, and sounds. What were you going to say?”

Bela sat up and placed a hand on Dean’s naked chest. “I wasn’t hiding anything. I was just going to wait until I knew everything before filling your heart with false hope.”

“Baby, I know you would never stir us wrong. What did you talk about with this certain someone?” Dean smiled and ran his thumb over Bela’s lower lip.

“His name is Crowley. He says he’s a special kind of salesman. Some King of the Crossroads.” Bela laid back down. “He says he can help us with our little dilemma.” Dean spooned her once again. “He knew about the pickle we were in...”

“What else did he say?” Dean hummed.

“He could get us out of trouble.”

“How?”

“Making a deal…sealing it with a kiss.” Bela added. “We could get out of this mess and keep on doing what we do best.”

“At what cost? Money we don’t have? Do we have to sell our bodies or being someone’s bitch for the rest of our lives?” Dean whispered in Bela’s ear.

“No, it just cost our souls.”

“like that’s not a big deal.” Dean scoffed.

“We were already on the fast track down stairs, so why not keep doing what we love together after were are dead. Crowley said that we would work for him after we die but still got to torture and kill people.”

“Let me think about it some more tonight and we will talk more tomorrow…away from Cas.”

“I didn’t want to seel Cas’s soul because the contract only lasts 10 years and Cas is too young for that and just thing about how good of a killer he would be by then…he needs more time.”

“We’ll talk more in the morning. Just go to sleep.” Dean mumbled pulling his wife tighter in his embrace and drifting off to sleep.

_******* _


	13. A Kiss To Seal The Deal

“10 years and our bills are up?” Dean stood his ground.

“Precisely. There are a few…exceptions.” Crowley smiled with his eyes glowing red.

“I want me and Bela to be the greatest serial killers ever. I don’t want 10 years. I don’t want to die. I want to baffle the detectives and cops. I don’t want them to know our names or our faces. I just want to kill in the bloodiest and creepiest way possible. There’s no _dead_ line.” Dean demanded.

“I like your courage, Mr. Winchester. I like the evil in your eyes and the evil in your woman’s spirit. It’s pure evil. Evil I haven’t seen in a long while.” Crowley walked around Dean. “Your deal is simply lovely. There is one problem.”

“What?” Bela answered for Dean, gripping his arm.

“Your captive…”

“That’s my son you’re talking about.” Dean spat out in a low growl.

“Ah, yes, your son Castiel Novak. What should I do about the boy?”

“Leave him out of it. He’s too young.” Bela hissed.

“So what should I do?” Crowley smirked.

“Keep him under the radar.” Dean looked at Bela. “When his time is up, it’s up. He is going to Hell anyway. Do what you want with him then.”

Crowley tapped his finger to his chin. “Dean, you would make a great Crossroads demon.”

Bela pushed Dean aside and into Crowley’s face. “So is that a deal or not.”

Dean pulled Bela back. “How do we seal the deal?”

“A kiss.” Crowley smiled. “Since you’re probably not into that…Bela you ca—“ Dean’s lips slammed into Crowley’s. He even added some tongue to make it look real.

Crowley pulled away. “Wow, Winchester, I’m impressed. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Used to but she’s dead, I do kiss my wife and son with this mouth and many people that I have killed effortless.”

“So make wit and mischievousness I love it.” Crowley left with a smile.

_**(* &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Please! Don’t kill me!” A woman cried. “Please!”

She was smacked across the face by Bella. “My God, it’s like a broken record with every person.”

Dean stood behind the chair directly across from the woman; her husband. “This one is quiet. He’s shaking like a leaf, but quiet.”

Bella walked over to the man. “What are you trying to do, bitch?”

He just stared at her. Tears rolled down his face. “Please, tell me he isn’t mute or deaf.” Dean groaned.

“He’s not, I swear.” The woman panicked. “Rick, talk to the people.”

“Yeah, Rick. Talk to us.” Bela smiled sitting in his lap. He lifted his chin and looked away from her only to look into the eyes of Dean.

“Oh you are one of those manly tough guys. You wanna look tough in front of your girl.” Dean smiled running his fingers through Rick’s hair. Bela got off him and Dean slipped into his lap. “How manly does this make you look?”

Dean gripped the man’s jawline with both hand and planted a kiss to his lips then licked the side of Rick’s face; from the chin to hairline. “Rick, talk to them!” She yelled.

“There’s one word to make me stop, boy.” Dean said then kissed the man’s lips again and as he pulled away he bit Rick’s bottom lip. “Just one magic word.”

“Stop.” The man whimpered. “Please.”

“This is your house, you make the rules.” Dean jumped off him. “Why are you trying so hard to stay quiet? Are you trying to get most of the hit?”

“Maybe he is just trying to be a distraction, so his girl doesn’t get hurt.” Bella grinned running her hands down the woman’s arms.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over to the woman. He nudged Bela to the side and crouched down on his knees and placed his hands on her thighs. “You’re pregnant.”

The woman cried and hung her head. “Yes, yes, yes...”

“How far along are you darling?” Dean gently touched the woman’s cheek. She sniffed and cried some more. Dean gripped her jaw and forced her to look at him. “Answer me, darling.”

“3 months.” She choked out.

Dean shot up and flicked open his pocket knife. She screamed before covered her mouth as Dean swung around and plunged the knife deep into the wood of the chair mere inches from Rick’s face. “That’s very interesting. Rick, we have been in your house a few hours. You didn’t notice that we were here until an hour before you wife came home.”

Bela yanked the knife out of the chair. “What’s your name, lady?”

“Julie, her name is Julie. Please, don’t say it.” Rick pleaded.

“Oh, I should tell her about the body upstairs in yours and hers bed.” Dean looked over at the woman. “Oops.”

“No, No…” Julie cried.

“Yes, while you were at work, Rick came here and banged the neighbors youngest daughter. She was only 15 years old.” Bela explained.

“No…these are lies. Rick, please.” She sobbed.

“No, Julie…” Rick spoke softly.

Dean walked behind Rick. “You cheated on your wife with a teenager half your age. Isn’t that lovely.”

Bela laughed as she gripped both sides of Julie’s head. Dean lifted both hands above his head and sunk the knife deep into Rick’s skull. “Bye bye, Rick.”

Julie screamed and pulled on the restraints. “NO! Please, don’t kill me. Please!”

Bela covered her mouth while Dean untied her. “You’re coming with us.”

_**& *^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

They lead her to their current place of living. Bela opened the door while Dean held her arm. “Cassie, baby, we’re home.” Bela called.

“what are you going to do to me?” She whimpered as Dean lead her into a room with only a bed inside.

“You’re gonna have your baby.” Dean smiled.

“I’m not..im not far enough along.” She stuttered.

Dean gripped her jaw. “I’m not stupid, girl. We want your baby.”

He walked away from the woman. He shut the door quickly and locked it. He walked into the living room where Bela was sitting on the couch and Cas was standing in front of the TV. “C’mere, baby. Cassie is seconds away from an accident.”

“What did you tell him?” Dean sat down beside Bela.

“He had to drink all his water while we were gone. He could go potty or go pee-pee in his diaper until Mama and Daddy were settled on the couch.”

“Mama, Daddy, it’s coming.” Cas whimpered. Dean and Bela were silent, not signaling Cas’s ok. He bit his bottom lips and gripped his dinker. “Mama…Daddy…”

He leaned forward and propped on their elbows as they saw dribbles of urine slip between the boy’s fingers. “Let go of your dinker, Castiel.” Dean said sternly.

“I’ll have an accident, Daddy.” He whimpered.

“Exactly.” Dean pointed to Cas’s penis. “Let go of your dinker. Allow use your muscles.”

Cas slowly let go of his dick and seconds later a spurt shot out and paused and a longer spurted came out. The damage was done as his muscle gave out. Dean and Meg watched Cas empty his bladder all over the floor. “Good boy. You’re so pretty when you pee-pee in front of Mama and Daddy.” Bella cooed.

Soon his stream weakened to a slow dribble and stopped. The boy looked up at his parents. “I’m sorry, Mama and Daddy.”

“Don’t apologize, Angel. I’m gonna make you feel good tonight.” Dean stood and walked over to the young boy.

_******* _


End file.
